


Niall's Playlist

by Louis_girl_forever1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Depression, Fluff, Gay Couple, I promise, Narry - Freeform, No Slash, Sad but it gets better, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_girl_forever1/pseuds/Louis_girl_forever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people love music, but to Niall, music is so much more. Niall's playlist and why he likes each one</p>
<p>Or, how Harry helps Niall through his depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of different than what I usually do. Tell me what you think. Oh and no, unfortunately, I don't own one direction or anything else

Faves playlist

1\. Strong by one direction: because its true. Harry makes me strong. I don't know where I would be without him, but I definitely wouldn't be where I am now.

2\. Rough Water by travie mccoy: because Harry has stuck with me through the hard times. When I went through a depression, I was probably a bummer to be around, but he didn't leave me.

3\. They don't know about us by one direction: because we're a gay couple. A lot of people are against us dating. Especially modest. But they don't know how much Harry means to me.

4\. I won't give up by jason mraz: because its Harry's favorite song. He used to sing it to me all the time, and its still comforting.

5\. Diana by one direction: because its the first song I've written by myself. It describes how Harry feels about me. He wants me to stop cutting.

6\. It gets better by todrick hall: because I pray to god every night that it will. I'm trying to stop, for Harry.

7\. Bless the broken road by rascal flats: because Harry saved my life. I'm blessed that something brought me to him before it was too late. 

8\. Better than words by one direction: because I love Harry so much I can't explain it. I don't cut anymore because of him.

9\. Invisible by big time rush: not because I feel invisible, but because 'when the lights go down in the city' Harry's still there. Through relapses and everything.

10\. What makes you beautiful by one direction: because everything is okay now.


End file.
